Timing
by heartbroken-kitsune
Summary: It's hard to describe, but honestly I love this piece it took me forever to write and switches POV from Canada to Prussia, human names used; yaoi fluff. How can Mathieu tell his over-protective twin Alfred that he's dating someone he hates without getting Gilbert killed? And how can Gilbert get Mathieu's attention without pissing his brother off more than necissairy for once?


Timing

I sat by the phone, with an ice cold beer in my hands. Damn birdie having to visit his dumbass brother and leaving me by myself because he didn't have the balls to tell his bro that he's dating me! I took a swig of my awesome beer, finally feeling the effects of the alcohol. Damn was I board! Damn west was on a date with that Italian lame-ass excuse of a guy, Antonio was on a date with the Italian's older brother, and Francis was probly off tricking some poor soul into bed with him. Everyone was busy today! Damn! It was too quiet around here without my little Canadian birdie around! I looked over at the phone when I got an idea almost as awesome as me! I picked up the phone and dialed my bitch's cell number.

One annoying ring

Two annoying rings

Three annoying rings

Four-

"Gil, I can't talk right now we're eating!" I smirked; the images that floated through my awesome mind were enough to give any man a boner.

"Well ain't that convenient because I'm starving!" I laughed licking my lips.

"Then go eat. Honestly Gil you make no sense sometimes." I could hear birdie's oblivious brother in the background (who ya' talkin to Mattie?)

"It ain't food I want birdie, so ya best tell dipshit who you're talkin to. Wouldn't want'em to think I'm your BOYFRIEND or anything" I laughed, but birdie didn't seem to catch the joke.

"What's all this about?! Gil what's going on this isn't like you." I could tell he was scared by the sound of his voice.

"Relax, birdie, nothin's up I was just joking around. But you still need to tell him about us." Damn, I hated makin' poor birdie scared like that. Why did I always fuck things up with him?!

"I know, I know. I just…I just can't find the right moment." (Mattie, come on bro your dinner's gettin' cold!) I sighed.

"Birdie…you're not going to get a better chance. I don't wanna haft a rush ya but he needs to know…I'm sorry" birdie was the only one I would ever get this mushy with. He's always saying it's a good change, but I don't think so but I can't help it when I'm around him.

"I know…I promise, after dinner I'll tell him. And I'll be home as soon as I can okay? We can go see that action movie you've been dying to see okay?"

"Yeah! Sounds awesome birdie! But not as awesome as me!" I acted excited for him, but I wanted him home right now.

"Hahaha it's settled then. I can't wait to see you again Gil. (Mattie! If you don't come back here and eat your food I'll eat it for you!) Well I better get back before Al eats my dinner okay? I love you."

"Love you too birdie. See yas." *click*

I dropped the phone back in its cradle. 'Damn Alfred would probly keep my birdie for at least three more days!' I thought as I downed the rest of my beer. No way I was waiting that long to see my Mathieu again. So if he wasn't coming here, I was going to him.

Dinner was filled with silence as we ate. I had to tell Al about me and Gilbert. But how?! I promised Gil I'd do it after dinner, but there still was the problem of Alfred's own boyfriend Arthur being here and how I would tell him without making them freak out.

"So who was on the phone Mattie?" Al asked with a mouthful of hamburger in his mouth. Now was my chance.

"I-it was my…my b-boyfriend…" Arthur looked up from his tea.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone Mathieu." Alfred looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude I didn't know either! Bro you so gotta tell me who the lucky guy is!" I could feel my cheeks burning up. I couldn't back down now, I promised Gil!

"It, I mean he's…I, I'm seeing G-Gilbert!" I rushed at the end. They both froze.

"Gilbert? As in Gilbert Weildeschmit? You're seeing that obnoxious ruffian?" Arthur asked. Alfred just sat there paler than a ghost.

"He, he's not as bad as he seems! He can be really nice when he wants to be!"

"Fuck no." Arthur and I looked at my brother

"What?" I asked

"You're not dating that perverted asshole. I'll be damned if I let you." I panicked.

"B-but Alfred!"

"Don't 'Alfred' me! That fucking pervert's just using you to get laid! I'm not letting my baby bro get used as a sex toy!"

"Alfred's right Mathieu, he's no good. Always with Francis and Antonio, it has to rub off."

"No! Gilbert's different! And he, I mean we, haven't even HAD sex yet!"

"Exactly! 'Yet' Mattie, yet! He's earning your trust so that when he does leave you after he fucks you it'll hurt all the more!"

"No! I trust Gilbert!" tears were falling down my flushed face. I knew Gilbert. I knew he'd never leave me. Gilbert may not show it around others but he can be really nice sometimes.

"That's what he wants Mattie! He wants you to trust him so he can hurt you!"

"No! You don't know him like I do!" I ran from the room. I packed all of my things and before they could stop me I left. I got in my car and I raced down the street as fast as the law would allow. My cell phone went off several times on my way home but I threw it in the back of my car the first time it rang when I saw it was Al. I didn't want to talk to him. 'Didn't he trust my judgment? Didn't he trust me?' no. he never did. He was always doing things FOR me, and making my choices for me. But this time I wasn't going to let him! I wanted to see Gilbert, but I'd have to wait until morning to get a flight to Germany. The thought of having to wait to see him, to have him hold me in his strong, protective arms only made me cry harder, made the day worse.

As I pulled in my driveway the sun was just coming up over the horizon. I wiped my eyes clear of tears. Kumajiro didn't need to know about what happened last night. When I got out of my beat up old bug, I noticed the lights in my house were on. 'Maybe Kumajiro just got up' I thought, knowing it was HIGHLY unlikely, since the little polar bear usually sleeps until around lunch. I tried to think nothing of it as I unlocked the door and entered my house.

"You're here early, ain't ya birdie?" I called from the kitchen when I heard the door open.

"Gil!" he squealed as he flung himself into my arms. His hair smelled of soap and a nice crisp sent that I could never identify but always looked forward to when I held him. "Gilbert! What, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Germany with your little brother!" he stated, prying his face away from my chest so he could see my awesome face. I gave him a fake pout.

"You make it sound like you don't WANT me here birdie. Well it was a long flight but I guess since you don't want me here I suppose-" his arms tightened around my neck, refusing to let me go.

"NO! I want you here! I do! I was just stressed after telling big brother about us! Honest I really am happy you're here!" I looked at him.

"You…you finally told him? How'd he take it?" I asked, looking down at my birdie. I froze when I got a closer look. He had tears in his violet eyes and he looked like he'd been crying a lot. I held his head against my chest. "He took it that badly huh?" I felt him nod against my chest.

"He…he said you were just using me for sex…that you were just gaining my trust so that when you left me it would hurt me all the more…"

"WHAT?! Birdie, you know I would never do that to you. Not you… birdie…" I lifted his chin and crushed our lips together. When I pulled away I looked him in his deep violet eyes. "You know I would never do that to you, birdie you know I'd never hurt you."

"I know. What I don't understand is what Alfred's problem is, just because you're a little different and that you hang out with Francis and Antonio doesn't give him the right to be that way. I even told him that we haven't even had sex yet and he still won't accept you… it's weird, now that I think about it, he's always done everything for me, and until now I've never gone against him before."

"Birdie…"

"Oh well. At least it's for something that's worth it" he smiled. I couldn't help but to kiss those soft lips. It started out slow but grew in passion faster than a wild fire. I couldn't believe it when my Mattie licked my lips asking for entrance that I quickly granted. God he was so hot when he acted like this! The way he leaned into me to deepen the kiss, the way his tongue tangled with mine for dominance, god did it turn me on! I wanted to take him right then and there, but then I remembered his asshole brother's words, "He's just using you for sex" either Mattie was testing me or he has no clue what he's doing to me.

"Y-you've been through a lot today, an *yawn* I'm beat from my flight. I think we should get some rest and we can make out all tomorrow kay?" he looked disappointed, and my excuses were weak but it was that or make it look like his brother was right.

"N-night!" I called as Gil walked off. 'I think I went too far.' I thought. But I couldn't help it. Gil had taken my brother's insults so much better than I thought he would, AND wanted to stay with me! For once I wanted Gil to sexually harass me! I wanted him to take me to bed, but instead I scared him away. There had to be a way for me to make it up to him. *yawn* well I'll think of something in the morning, maybe I'll make some pancakes, those never failed to perk him right up!

Sun poked its way through my curtains, but I didn't want to get up yet. I rolled over and used my blankets to cover my face. I'd had a horrible nightmare and had barely gotten any sleep because of it. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't go back to sleep. So I reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I pat Kumajiro on the head as I passed by him in his little basket, making the little bear stir in his sleep. I wondered if Gil was mad at me for last night? I hadn't meant to force him or anything, I just… I don't really know anymore. But last night aside, I was making his favorite this morning and that would surely earn his forgiveness!

I couldn't get last night out of my head as I cooked the pancakes. 'Would he really forgive me?' I desperately hoped he would. When the pancakes were ready to be cooked I put five on the pan and let them cook as I got plates and silverware, and the all-important syrup! I sat them on the table quickly before returning to the food to flip'em over. The scent of the pancakes filled the house, and Gil was sure to smell it and wake up soon. The first five I put on were done so I put them on a serving plate and started five more, if I knew Gil he could eat his weight in pancakes so I best make a lot.

As if on cue Gil came trudging out of his room, but perked up as soon as he smelt the pancakes. He grabbed a plate an only barely remembered to get a fork before grabbing as many pancakes as his fork would allow and plopping them on his plate.

"Morning to you too!" I laughed, watching him stuff his face with pancakes.

"'Morning" he mumbled with his mouth full of food. I laughed. I grabbed a few pancakes for myself then joined him at the table. We ate in silence except for Gil's constant slurping, and trying to fit more in his mouth. I always found it funny when he ate pancakes; he had almost no table manners to begin with claiming to be "too awesome for them" but when he ate pancakes you'd think he'd never eaten before in his life! Most people would think it was repulsive and gross, but I always thought it was funny and a little cute because if you think about it, children eat in a similar way with food they like and Gil was still a child just in a man's body! I laughed at the thought.

"What'cha laughin' at birdie?" Gil asked, still stuffing his face.

"Haha, nothing. It's just when you eat like this it reminds me of a little kid stuffing their face with their favorite food!" I laughed harder at the look on his face, his red eyes were glaring at me for calling him a kid, and his mouth had a piece of pancake hanging out of it as he tried to scowl at me. All together he was just looking more and more like a kid! I nearly fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard! I knew this wasn't helping me earn his forgiveness but I couldn't help it, my sides were hurting I was laughing so hard! I hadn't laughed like this in a long time, not since I saw the look on his face after his little brother Ludwig told him he was dating Feliciano! I took a few deep breathes to calm myself so I could stop laughing, and it felt like an eternity before I was finally able to stop.

"It wasn't THAT funny…" Gil said when I was fully calmed down.

"Only to you, but what made me laugh even harder was when I remembered your face when Ludwig told you he was dating Feliciano! God that day I thought your eyes were going to pop out of your head, and your throat was sore for about two days after you were laughing and scaring poor Feliciano so bad!" Gil just continued to make a face.

"I still don't see what West sees in that little pansy-assed bitch." I shook my head.

"And I still don't know what you see in invisible, normal me." I laughed at him but I could feel his eyes on me while I took his empty plate he'd offered in a sing that he was done. He was always saying I was special but I couldn't see it no matter how hard I tried. Sometimes I felt like he just loved me for my cooking. I constantly had nightmares that one day I'd wake up and he wouldn't want me anymore. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Gil sneak up to me until his arms were tightly around my waist. But his sneak attack made me drop his plate in the sink, splashing water everywhere.

"G-Gil! Look what you made me do." Gil just held me tighter even though I was soaked with soapy water. "Gil, let go I have to go change, my clothes are-" he didn't let me finish my sentence before his lips were crushed to mine. I tried to get out of his grasp but my efforts were useless. Gilbert obviously had no intention of letting go, and as the kiss went on my will power slowly died away and I was helplessly warming up to his kiss. As his arms wound around my waist my own were wrapping around his neck.

"You can't see why I love you?" he asked when we parted. "Birdie I can't begin to count the reasons. Your smile, your laugh, and the way you get self-conscious about everything. Everything about you! When I see you every day I just want to _make_ you smile, and _make_ you laugh." He sighed as he paused then continued "When Francis told me Alfred had a new baby brother when I was younger I didn't care, I didn't like Alfred. If you told me back then that I would be trying to get Alfred to like me so I could be with his little brother I would have knocked you on your ass an said you were a crazy fuck and that that would never happen in a billion years that the awesome me would ever kneel before the likes of Alfred an that I'd never be gay! But here I am now, in that exact position! I remember the first time I saw you, all I saw was just what you say you are, a little nobody but when I actually got to know you during that one report…I denied it at first, but after that time in the hallway when those bastards… I just acted I didn't even think. I just pound the shit out of them. I still don't know to this day what that was, I just know seeing them beat on you like that…I just lost it…but from that day on I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with you…god it took me forever to ask you out, but looking back now…I wouldn't change a damn thing about it." I was in shock. Gil remembered all that?! He remembered the day I was getting the snot pounded out of me by these guys who hated my brother for being the type of person he is and thought I was him. We had graduated high school since then, and were in our third year at college now. I never had known about all that. But then Gil didn't know my story either, but mine's not all that interesting. (What else is new?) I had been admiring Gil from afar for some time, doing the usual, noticing things no one ever did. Like how he acts too cool, but does the nicest things for others but would make some excuse for doing it. Like I remember this one time a kid in our history class forgot their homework and they would've gotten in big trouble if he didn't turn it in, and Gil erased his name off his paper and wrote the kid's name on it an turned it in behind the kid's back. The kid had no idea until the next day when he got Gil's paper back with a 95 but he still had no idea who'd given him their paper. Or the first time I'd actually talked to him. I was late for school because Alfred thought it'd be hilarious to turn off my alarm clock so I'd miss the bus and have to walk. So needless to say I was running as fast as I could to get to school on time when Gil passed me in his car and asked if I needed a ride to school, which I gladly took. The weird thing was even back then he never mistook me for my big brother! He asked what my name was an' I told him, or rather stuttered "M-M-Mathieu." But later that day I would be mistaken for my brother again and get the life nearly beaten out of me. But thanks to Gilbert I only had some broken ribs an' a few cuts. But from that day on I had a new respect for him. But the day he asked me out I had been floored. I couldn't believe that one of the most popular people in our high school was asking out a nobody! And of the same sex for that matter! So not knowing what to do, and feeling I owed it to him for saving me I had said I would. Every day I got to spend with Gil since has been bliss. People still either forgot me or mistook me for Alfred but as long as I had Gil I never even noticed it anymore because I knew HE would remember me as Mathieu, not Alfred. All these memories and confessions brought tears to my eyes as I clung to Gil for dear life.

"Mattie, what's wrong? Did I say something?!" I shook my head against his chest.

"No. I'm just happy!" I kissed him full on the mouth the second I was done that sentence, throwing my arms around his neck and locking them there. Gil didn't know what to do for a few seconds but quickly got the message. When he finally did I slowly worked my tongue past his own lips to tangle with his. I could all but feel the passion and excitement growing, and I just wanted him, I never wanted the kiss to end. But after last night I wasn't going to try and go too far again.

Mattie was driving me crazy! The way his tongue explored my mouth, the way he lightly sucked on my tongue whenever I stuck it in his mouth, how his arms were tightening around my neck to bring himself closer. God I could feel my self-control dwindling by a thread with the way he was turning me on! I tightened my own hold on his skinny little waist. And if I was right, I wasn't the only one getting turned on here. And even the awesome me couldn't hold back a moan when he ground his hips against mine. God I hoped he knew what he was doing to me, because if he kept it up I wouldn't be able to stop myself!

"Mattie… mein gott birdie…" I panted. My usually shy little birdie was really trying to make me fuck his brains out. Whenever we parted for air his lips only moved to my jaw, biting and sucking there and not leaving my jaw line until I pulled his lips back to mine. I felt him shift in my arms and I figured he was just squirming until I realized my shirt was off.

"Birdie…birdie wait. I don't know about this, do you want this? What about-"

"Gil! I want this! If it's about what my brother said, don't let it bother you, I'll deal with Alfred later. Just please, please just…" It was unusual to hear his quiet voice be so demanding, but I could tell he was too embarrassed and flustered to say the rest but he didn't need to. I got the message. I lifted him up bridal style an' carried him to his room and after I shut the door an' put him down I locked the door. When I turned to face Mattie again he'd already taken his shirt off and was working on his pants.

"Stop." He looked at me, a scared expression clear on his face as I strode over to him an' knelt down. "The awesome me's got this babe." Before he could protest I bit down on his zipper, while I used one hand to steady him, and the other to grope his ass.

"Mon dieu, Gil!" he moaned. I grinned. Slowly I pulled his zipper down, and trailing my hands up his thighs to his waist so I could pull his pants down and off. Now he was only in his red boxers with the white maple leaves on them. I raised myself up a bit to gently shove Mattie on the bed, then I quickly ripped off his boxers, and the sudden exposure made him gasp as the cool air hit his erection.

"Damn Birdie. Didn't think I made ya this happy" I chuckled darkly just to make my little birdie blush. And it worked.

"G-Gil! W-would you... stop, stop staring." He stuttered, his face red as one of Antonio's precious tomatoes. I smirked. I gave it a lick from base to tip just to make him squirm.

"Why would I stop staring when it looks just as good as it tastes birdie?" I chuckled before I started sucking on the tip of his cock, teasing around his foreskin and lapping up the precum. I had to hold Mattie's hips down to keep him from bucking into my mouth and chocking me.

"G-Gilbert!" he moaned. I loved to hear him say my name. Just to hear his quiet voice lined with lust, underneath him moaning his name was almost as big a turn-on as it gets as far as I was concerned.

Gil always loved to tease me. I wanted him now; I wanted him in me, to fill me. But he always had to tease me. I gasped when he started lightly scraping his teeth along my cock slowly going up and down along it.

"GIL! *gasping* Gil… Gil please…stop-stop-TEASING" I rushed, pitch rising as the sentence went on. His tongue rasping along the underside of my dick I was so close to my release! God I wanted him to just get on with it!

"You really want me to stop birdie? I will if you really want me too." As he said this he stopped all his teasing ministrations. And I nearly screamed in agony.

"Gil! Please!" I moaned. My erection was almost painful as it was but with him not touching me I felt as though I was going to burst!

"Please what birdie? I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me." He teased, moving his hand lightly up and down my thighs and quickly toying with my balls. Too much more of this and I wasn't going to last!

I could tell he was close, and I knew what he wanted. But I wanted him to say it. I needed him to say it. Getting him to say it would not only be a turn on, but also give him less reason to bark at me in the morning when his ass is soar after the fucking he was going to get!

"GILBERT! I…I want you… fill me, fuck me! Mon dieu Gil just take your big cock and just shove it-AHHH" he screeched at the end when I did exactly what he said and shoved two fingers up his hole.

"A little eager birdie?" I asked teasingly, moving my fingers back and forth, angling them to find his "special spot" and loving the way he was moaning and bucking into my fingers when I started stroking his dick again.

"Mmmm yess! Ah! Gil, right there!" he cried out, I smirked, knowing that I'd found his prostate. As I watched him squirm beneath me I began to notice my own painfully straining five meters. I wanted to fuck him right then but I knew he wasn't prepared enough yet.

"Gil! I-I'm m gonna-" he cried before he came in my hand. I took my hand away from his cock and brought it to my mouth so I could awesomely lap up his cum.

"Aww, birdie. Look at the mess you made. You came before the main event. I may have to punish you for that."

Damn. I knew he'd try to make me cum before he actually fucked me. It was so like his bravado. But the punishing line I wasn't expecting. And if I was honest…it turned me on a bit.

"Gil…" was all I could manage to pant out. I was still feeling the pleasure he gave me, but I wasn't oblivious as to what was coming (no crummy pun intended lol). My eyes wouldn't stay open all the way, but I could hear Gil rustling around, looking for something. The only thing I could think of that he'd be looking for would be something to act as lube. When I started to feel my strength come back to me I pushed myself up onto my elbows so I could look over at him, just in time to see him grab some lotion and lather it on his hands. I was already getting hard again just watching him. He was crawling over to me, then flipped me over while keeping his hand on my rear and trailing his hand slowly down till he got to my hole.

I loved the sounds birdie made when I finally put my finger in his ass. I hated the preparation part of this. It was always such a tease! The feeling of being inside him but not the part I really wanted there. The moans and groans he made at just my fingers! I brought his lips to my own awesome ones and kissed him as I slipped in another finger, making him moan into the kiss. His reactions were almost too much for even the awesome me; I didn't even notice my hips bucking into Mattie's leg until he moved it to meet my crotch. I moaned. It felt soo damn good! I slipped in another finger, scissoring and stretching his ass, angling them to find his-

"Gilbert!" Mattie gasped, "Right there!"

"Found it" I breathed. I moved my fingers back and forth, purposely hitting his prostate every time. I pulled his lips to mine when I took my fingers out and shoved my five meters in, just loving the way he gasped into my mouth an' giving me the perfect opportunity to sneak my awesome tongue in his mouth to explore his. I gave him a few seconds to adjust. It was killing awesome me to have to wait, but worth my while when he started to rock against my five meters. So I did him a favor and started thrusting in and out of him. His ass was tight and hot as hell and I loved it. I grabbed Mattie's hips with one hand and his chin with another so I could kiss him. It was sloppy, but almost as awesome as me just the freaking same. "Maple leaf! Oh Mon dieu Gil harder!" Mattie all but screeched as I found his prostate again. And who was the awesome me to say no to my sexy little maus? So I gave into his request and started pounding into him, hitting his prostate dead on every time. As his moans got louder, I couldn't help but make sure he came before me, so I reached down just to tease his neglected cock. It didn't take long for him to cum after that, his tight little hole getting impossibly tighter around me I found myself going right after him over the edge.

"Gil…~" I panted, cuddling into his side I wormed his arm around me. He smiled at me, a genuine smile, not that fake sneer he gives everyone else but a real smile I knew only I got to see. He may not ever admit it but he was really just a big softie on the inside. And knowing this, knowing I was the only one who ever got to see this side of him… made me feel… utterly complete.


End file.
